


Want to

by Feros



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feros/pseuds/Feros
Summary: Emma's thoughts after Robin's death.





	Want to

You want to  
You want to do things they do  
And she wants too  
But she doesn't want you.  
It's late  
Now you wait  
You wait but you don't know what for  
You want to wait for her to open the door  
The door to her heart but if you're smart,  
You won't.  
And she wants, she wants too much, so much that you could touch,  
Her tears or her fears you don't know anymore cause there's so much coming through her door.  
Most of all, you want to scream.  
I'm here take me  
I'm here, I'll stay  
And even if we're not okay, I'll pray.  
Make you feel  
Cause you're helping me heal  
But you're also making me sick.  
So be quick and leave her be  
But like always you can't  
can't go, can't get any closer  
And you stay, and they'll pray,  
For your pain to be over.


End file.
